Vehicles having seats in which it is possible to make multiple adjustments to the vehicle seat are known from the related art. In particular, it is known with vehicle seats to adjust a seat part and to adjust a backrest relative to the seat part. In this context, the seat part of the vehicle seat may be adjusted vertically, that is to say the seat part may be adjusted to positions at various distances from a vehicle floor. The backrest may also be adjusted in terms of an angle thereof relative to the seat part, that is to say the backrest is pivotable towards the seat part and relative thereto about an axis of rotation. Various mechanisms are known for this adjustment. The mechanisms are actuated to make the adjustment via one operating or actuating unit each. In the known solutions, the operating unit for adjusting the height is located on the side of the seat part. The operating unit for adjusting the backrest is located in the area of the axis of rotation about which the backrest is pivotable or swivelable, to one side of the backrest. The two actuating units are therefore disposed at a distance from one another.
The backrest is adjusted via a lever mechanism arranged on the seat or via another actuating device fixed thereon. In this respect, stepless adjustments via actuators and discontinuous adjustment, that is to say stepped adjustment, via mechanical solutions are known. In the case of the mechanical adjustments, a locking or detent arrangement must be released in order to enable the adjustment, and must be locked to fix the adjustment. This is performed by means of a lever via which a force is transmitted to a ratcheted recliner mechanism. In this case, force is transmitted proportionally, that is to say a force to be transmitted increases with the distance travelled by the lever, or in the case of a rotary movement the turning moment increases with the angle of rotation. Due to intermediate positions of the ratcheted recliner mechanisms it is possible to make an adjustment when the ratcheted recliner mechanism is not fully released. If an adjustment is made in such intermediate position, undesirable side effects such as noise or increased wear occur.
From DE 38 00 924 C2 A is known a vehicle seat having an adjustment device for a backrest. The adjustment device comprises a fixed position bearing block, a swivel arm that is supported pivotably on the bearing block and is attached to the backrest and may be fixed in selectable angular positions via a locking device. The adjustment device is covered by a covering element in the direction facing the seat occupant. The bearing block is fastened to the seat part and the other parts of the adjustment device are arranged inside the backrest and connected thereto. The covering element is connected permanently to a part of the adjustment device and has a slot into which an upwardly protruding portion of the bearing block enters when the backrest is tilted forwards.
The actuating device for the known adjustment device is arranged directly on the seat that is to be adjusted, in the area of the axis of rotation. The arrangement for actuation is not ergonomic and is difficult to reach in conditions of limited space. Moreover, one adjustment characteristic is inconvenient for the user. The user or users must reach round in order to operate the seat adjustment.
Accordingly, at least one object herein is to provide a solution that offers a simpler, more convenient way to make an adjustment. In particular, to this end it is at least one object to provide a vehicle, a vehicle seat, an adjustment device and a method with which operating convenience when adjusting a seat is improved.